Cooperative binding systems involving aggregation, redistribution, subunit interactions, and ligand interactions are being formulated and studied in hemoglobin and other proteins related to hormone action. Slow degradation of hemoglobin, collagen, immunoglobulins, and albumin is under investigation in order to define and explain the phenomenon. Monte Carlo analyses are done to yield probabilities for uniqueness and homology of amino acid sequences.